Far East
Far East is the fourth world in Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll. This world takes place in a Japan-themed area with lots of mountains and cherry blossom trees. This world also appeared as the theme in Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition Stages Like the other world, Far East has ten stages. Nine normal stages and one bonus stage. Running Jumper This level has about ten straight platforms, each one getting lower and lower as the player progresses. The player must avoid the obstacles in the center of these platforms and get to the goal. The world's hidden banana is located on this stage. Quirky Trays This level is a large maze-like platform with elevated areas separating squares of the platform. The player must find their way to the goal while avoiding obstacles. The goal is hidden in the middle of 4 obstacles. Rail Tracks This level is similar to Railtrack in Excavation Site. This level is a winding path, where the ground in the center of the path is lower than the rest of the ground. The player must stay in the center and reach the goal, while avoiding the obstacles and the dead ends. Weaving Road This level has multiple thin roads connecting platforms. On these platforms and multiple obstacles. The goal is located and the end of the final road. It is very easy to shortcut on this level. Nazca (Bonus Stage) This level is a large platform with four different sections filled with obstacles and bananas, however one section does not have any bananas at all. Two sections have 20 bananas and one section has ten. Bank surf This level has the player going on multiple curved sections of elevated land connecting by rectangular pieces of land. If the player is quick enough, they may shortcut near the end of the first side. Roller Coaster This level is multiple platforms connected by thin rails. The rail near the end is hardest, as if the player moves too fast, he/she will fall of Dragon Curve This level is similar to Dragon Bonus in Chimpan Sea. It is in the shape of a dragon with small holes in the middle. However, now the player can get out of the holes, and can go on the dragon, which makes the level quite easy Bumpy Field This level, as the name implies, is a long platform with lots of bumps. It is very easy to shortcut on this level. Player must go over the bumps to reach the end. Countdown This level is similar to Bumpers in Excavation Site. Like, bumpers, players must roll to the finish while avoid bumpers and obstacles. However, there are some differences. The player is loaded onto the platform, which is slowly falling bit by bit staring from the back. There are also no railings this time. Hidden Banana Far East's hidden banana is called the Mountain Banana. It is located in the Running Jumper level. Before falling onto the last platform, players must slow down before falling, and they will obtain the Mountain Banana. Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition This world is playable from the start and only features ten floors. Once this world is completed, you can play Jumble Jungle if you started playing on Far East first. It is really just a world showing off the game's theme of sakura and is fairly easy to complete. Stages * Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Bonus Stage * Stage 6 * Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 Music This world's music is SA-KU-RA by HITOMITOI. *Regular Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vH3hs_gT0ig *Vocal Traxx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTcKpl2SP0o Trivia *This world's vocal tracks are sung in Japanese. *This world's level design shares many similarities with other worlds. **The only previous world it is not similar to is Monkey Island. *This world is the theme for Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition Category:Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition Worlds